Dirty Movies
by P-Tama
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have a movie night alone. Rated M for citrus. OOC- SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Yeah. This is most likely a one-shot thing but... if you think I should keep going, please comment and say so! And btw, everyone is majorly OOC so soorrrryyyysss!

* * *

"You played great!! Those last 28 seconds are crucial!" Kagome encouraged InuYasha who was obviously depressed.

"Don't kid. It was a wussy 28 seconds! They should've just kept the other players in. Who needs a second string?" InuYasha was tired and sweaty. Kagome swept his arm up in hers and began to burrow her face into his side. She breathed in his musky scent. She loved this smell. It always made her smile and think back to their first date, if you could even call it a date.

InuYasha had asked her to a party and they went together, danced together, had fun together… It was hot in the small room and the people all crammed in together in a huge mosh-pit made everyone slightly damp with perspiration. When she buried her head into his chest in that hot dance room, she smelled his scent. That musk that made her want to hold him closer.

"Kagome…? Kagome…? KAGOME!" Her trip down memory lane stopped abruptly.

"Whaaaat?" she whined.

"Are you going to cling to my arm and we both freeze to death or let me get in the car to drive you home?"

"Oh! Right… Sorry!" She blushed, released his arm and flitted around the truck. InuYasha was in the truck and leaned over to unlock her side. She pulled the door open, climbed in and slammed the door shut. The truck rumbled to life.

They waited in silence for a few moments while they were waiting for the frozen diesel engine to warm up a bit.

InuYasha's hand found its way to Kagome's knee. She reached down and held his hand. She gazed over at his perfect features, his brilliant eyes that just seem to dance in the moonlight, his pointed perfect nose, his everything was just… as if it had been sculpted from stone by the goddess Aphrodite.

It was a sweet and innocent moment… until she reached her hand up to move a strand of his long, black, silky hair out of his face. He caught her hand and held it against his cheek for a moment before kissing her palm. Then, he leaned over and kissed her on her pink, soft, luscious lips.

They sat there, kissing coyly for a few moments before the truck hickup'd and signaled that it was ready. Slowly, they parted lips and opened their eyes.

Reluctantly, InuYasha backed the truck out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"So today, at work, Eri and I were helping this customer find these alligator pumps in her size and…" Shoes - the bane of InuYasha's existence. He had learned to just listen to where her voice went up higher and pretend to be interested. He tried to focus on the road in front of him. He didn't want to drop Kagome off. Her kiss… it had him in a chokehold. He focused on the yellow line and the white line. He even focused on the street names they passed- Elm, Oak, Cherry- the kind of chap-stick she was wearing… His attempts of distracting himself were futile.

He had to turn onto her street now… his blinker went on and he turned the wheel. When he pulled into the driveway, he sighed and put the truck into park. Kagome tilted her head off to one side and smiled at him. "Hey… are you okay? You've been really… distant. Something on your mind?" Her voice was soft and welcoming.

"Yeah, you've been on my mind." He practically lunged across the space between them and swept her into a deep kiss. Tongues flickered back and forth and their lips moved like tango dancers. Kagome pushed InuYasha away from her lips, "I wish…" her voice trailed off.

"Wish what?" InuYasha was entranced with the way her lips glistened in the slight moonlight shining through the windshield.

Kagome shook her head. "It'll never come true so why wish?" she smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at the gym?"

"Can't… Can't you stay? Here? With me? Just for a few more minutes?" InuYasha was pleading with her.

"Not tonight…" Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door and slid out.

InuYasha watched her walk up the front steps and fish for her key in the rafters.

Kagome dropped her arm _'No key huh?'_ She knocked on the door. There were some hushed voices and a thump. The bolt slid open in the door and it opened a crack, "Kagome? Is that you?"

"Sango… I thought we agreed that you can't have Miroku over when I'm home."  
"Well, I thought that since you were at your InuYasha's basketball game… well, I figured you two would go to his place and celebrate for the night…"

Kagome sighed and thought for a moment, "Alright, I saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, I was never here. Don't let me see ANY proof of tonight in the morning. I'm going to the gym. Can you hand me my gym bag? Its just right inside the door."

"THANK YOU!" Sango squealed and thrust Kagome's gym bag through the door.

InuYasha was about to put the truck in reverse when he saw Kagome take her gym bag. He straightened up and was alert. Kagome walked back towards him and he perked up enough that he hit his head on the roof of the vehicle. The passenger side door opened, "Can I stay at your house tonight? Sango and Miroku aren't exactly letting me come home tonight…"

"Of course. C'mon. We can watch a movie. Any movie."

"Alright!" Kagome hopped into the rumbling truck and checked her spare pair of socks for the lube and condom that she kept stashed there… just in case. She had taken a vow of celibacy a while ago but she wasn't sure how long she could keep it if she proceeded to sleep at InuYasha's.

When they arrived at InuYasha's house, Kagome headed for the entertainment room but InuYasha caught her arm and brought her into a deep, loving kiss. Her body was pressed tightly against his. His hands roamed greedily along her back and down to her ass. He gave it a light squeeze and she jumped much to InuYasha's pleasure. Kagome's hands tangled themselves in InuYasha's silken hair. Much to InuYasha's embarrassment, his sweatpants became a tent and Kagome pulled away slowly, letting a small trail of saliva dangle before she broke it.

"Movie?" She giggled?

InuYasha growled playfully, "Don't tease love!"

"InuYasha…" Kagome's warning voice bubbled up and InuYasha backed down. He lead her to the entertainment room.

Kagome crouched on the floor to examine the movie selection and InuYasha couldn't help but look at her ass while she remained bent over in that position… "How about… _The Haunting_?" Kagome stood up with a DVD case in her hand.

"Horror? Really?" InuYasha was skeptical. Kagome only watched horror movies when it was InuYasha's turn to pick, he loved them.

"Why not?" She said, "You enjoy them, and I like pleasing you." She smiled so innocently that InuYasha almost went down on her right then and there.

"Whatever you'd like." He watched as she popped the disc into the player.

InuYasha grabbed the remote and they sat on the big beanbag on the floor and cuddled up under the big afghan that was lying in a heap on the floor, most likely from InuYasha's last movie night.

The movie began and Kagome pulled the blankets tight against her and InuYasha pulled her close. His eyes began to rove all over her visible body. His thoughts trailed to tilting her chin up and kissing her. Moving his hands in her hair, on her skin, on her chest, caressing her breasts and kissing every bit of her… his thoughts grew dirtier and dirtier until he could no longer stand it.

"Kagome?" He murmured in her ear. Her eyes flickered off of the TV and she stared into his glistening eyes- they seemed to twinkle just the slightest bit.

InuYasha lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers gingerly. She wrapped her arms around him and moved her lips rhythmically against his. He pleaded for entrance with a slight flick of the tongue and she gladly accepted.

Kagome rolled on top of InuYasha and discovered him to be hard and throbbing. She grinned slightly and slid her hand down his chest to his pants line. InuYasha growled a low, excited growl. He flipped her over so he could dominate the situation and moved his lips from hers to her neck where he kissed and nipped at the soft, sensitive skin. Under him, Kagome shuddered with pleasure. InuYasha smiled and moved back to her lips with every intention of memorizing the feeling.

Kagome's hand seemed to have a life of its own and it slid down InuYasha's back and landed on his ass. Without warning, she squeezed and InuYasha jumped and snarled in astonishment. He bucked his hips and Kagome's hand dove between them and grabbed his hard cock and began to stroke it swiftly.

InuYasha's mind went blank. What was with Kagome? This was not like her. She would never do something like this but… why question something good.

He moaned slightly and rolled off of her and enjoyed her change in heart.

Kagome slid her hand down his pants to allow herself a bit more flexibility and him a bit more pleasure. Her movements were smooth and she made sure that in each pulse, she'd slide her thumb and forefinger up to give his head a bit more stimulus. Every one of these pulses sent a gasp out from between InuYasha's gritted teeth. His breaths grew closer and closer together and he began to kiss at Kagome's neck. She turned her head so she could kiss him too. The kissed were passionate and soon, they ceased due to InuYasha's utter ecstasy. He brought his hand down to where Kagome was busy at work and he tightened her grip and soon, he moaned out her name as his climax hit him like a subway train.

Kagome slowed to a stop and removed her hand, licking it clean from InuYasha's 'happy ending'; all the while making damn sure that she still had his complete attention.

InuYasha reached up and kissed her once on the lips and then sighed.

"Did I do… good?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Did… You… Yes- good… aah… I can't talk good. You good. Did good." InuYasha panted out

Kagome giggled and nipped at his throat, "The movie is over… We should probably go to bed."

InuYasha sat up for a moment and then flopped back down, "Can't move. No energy!" he complained.

"C'mon, silly. To bed!" Kagome giggled and she stood up and pulled the half-conscious InuYasha with her.

"Night babe." InuYasha said with a smile.

"Night." Kagome replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Work out

Pressed against the wall, Kagome moaned softly as InuYasha's tongue dove into her mouth, searching every inch of it that he could. His breath was hot and his kiss was unbreakable. Kagome draped her arms around InuYasha's shoulder and enjoyed every second of it. InuYasha's hand found its way to her upper thigh and he gave it a small squeeze before hoisting it up around his waist.

Although, they were both fully dressed, Kagome could feel a hot bulge pressing against the soft notch between her legs. Kagome's insides began to tingle with a sensation of lust. She bucked her hips and this caused her to feel the friction between her legs and it shot a feeling of pleasure through her whole body.

Their kiss still hadn't been broken; InuYasha pressed his lips harder on hers, but not enough to hurt her.

Kagome bucked again, aching for that pleasure to return. This time, InuYasha met her half way and the sensation coursed its way through her body again, but this time it was stronger. InuYasha broke the kiss, he growled in a low tone and squeezed Kagome's butt. He gave her a twisted grin before running his hands down her jacket front and grasping her heaving breasts in his palms, massaging them lightly. Her head lolled back and she was moaning softly.

InuYasha couldn't stand it any longer; he let go of her breasts and grasped her zipper, pulled it down and revealed a pink sports bra. He pushed it up and exposed her bare breasts, heaving with excitement. He smiled, looking into Kagome's eyes, and bent his head to indulge himself with one, hard, pink nipple by taking it into his mouth. He clamped his lips around it and simply kissed it for a few moments before running his tongue slowly over the bud. He felt Kagome inhale sharply and her chest rose, pushing her breasts into InuYasha's face. He grazed her nipple with his teeth, bringing a sharp cry from Kagome's lips. She stared at him, wondering how he could have done an entire work out and he still has this much energy…

Two Hours Earlier

"Good morning Inu!" Kagome chirped.

"Kagome, your hair… it looks like a bird made a nest there and then died…" InuYasha grumbled.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" Kagome said running her fingers through her tangled locks.

"Not until I hit the weights." He groaned as he stood up, "That was so much fun last night, we should watch horror movies more often." He smiled at Kagome, obviously hinting at her.

"In due time. Lets get going." She sighed and grabbed her gym bag.

When they got to the fitness center, they both slipped into their separate locker rooms, Kagome to the female guest's locker room and InuYasha to the male trainer's locker room. A broom closet, just large enough to hold a fire extinguisher and a first aid kit, joined the two rooms. Many times, InuYasha had fumbled with the door handle and thought about sneaking a peek at Kagome while she was dressing. However, something always stopped him.

This particular morning, he didn't even glance at the door once; he just got dressed and went out to stretch on the mats. When he got there, he found Kagome, bent over, touching her forehead to her knees. InuYasha was incredibly tempted to grab her butt, however, he resisted. They stretched for about a half an hour before they began their work out. InuYasha had a hard time concentrating on correcting Kagome's form due to his ever increasing desire to run his hands all over her body, to kiss every inch of her perfect body, to make her moan out his name. _'Oh shit!'_ InuYasha thought, _'I'm getting hard… She's gonna see it with these pants on!'_ He cursed under his breath and took a large gulp of his water to calm his nerves. It didn't work, "InuYasha, do you need to take five minutes and ummm… jerk off?" Sesshomaru, InuYasha's boss and brother, said quietly.

"No, I'm fine. Quit looking at my crotch, fag." InuYasha hissed. He turned around to find Kagome drinking from her canteen, her eyes closed, sweat beading on her forehead and breathing heavily. InuYasha throbbed beneath his pants; he bit his lip to keep himself in check.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to go down on her right here and now." Sesshomaru teased.

"I'm fine. I just need to go for a run. Yeah, a run would be good." InuYasha said in a stressed tone.

"What's next?" Kagome said, bouncing up to InuYasha.

He gulped, "I was thinking, we should go for a run." He said with a smirk.

"You just wanna watch me run…" Kagome chided.

"Well, yes, but running is part of our routine. Once a week, we agreed."

"Not too long, I need to get back to my house and make sure Sango and Miroku didn't trash the place." Kagome groaned.

"Deal! Lets go for the two-mile loop." InuYasha said, grabbing his water bottle and dodging Sesshomaru's arm as he jogged out of the gym.

They were halfway through their run when Kagome said, "Don't get too used to things like last night."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha said, a little confused.

"Well, I mean, that's not going to become something that always happens."

"Where's this coming from?" InuYasha was still confused.

"Just thinking, that's all." She said simply, sprinting ahead.

InuYasha caught up with her, "Are you okay with what happened last night?"

"Of course, I wouldn't do something I'd regret. You know that better than anyone."

"I do, but you usually don't bring these things up unless they're bothering you." InuYasha said, coolly.

"Well, Its all good. I enjoyed myself." Kagome said, out of breath.

"Keh, I'll bet I enjoyed it more." InuYasha laughed.

Kagome laughed, "Well," her breath was shallow, "I'm sure- I wouldn't- Know."

_'She's over exerting herself…'_ InuYasha thought, a little worried, "Kagome, do you want to slow down to jogging?"

"No, I'll be fine!" Kagome said, determined as she kicked up her pace even more.

InuYasha sighed and picked up his pace to match hers, _'If she gets hurt, it's my head!'_ he thought, worriedly.

As they slowed to a stop on the stretching grounds, Kagome bent over, panting loudly.

"You've gotta' stretch. If you don't, you'll cramp up!" InuYasha placed his hand on her back.

"I've… gotta'…. catch… my…. breath…!" She panted out.

"Trust me, the longer you wait, the more it'll hurt!" InuYasha said, very concerned. Kagome flopped on the ground. InuYasha bent down and heaved her up by her arm pits, "Just stretch your hamstrings and then we can hit the showers."

Kagome crossed her legs and bent over, InuYasha couldn't help but notice her 'poor form' and he felt like he should correct it. He laid his hands on either sides of her hips and squeezed, it made Kagome jump a little.

"InuYasha, that's a bit inappropriate." Kagome giggled. She stood up and spun around to face her perverted trainer.

"You know you like it." InuYasha said, squeezing her again. Kagome squealed and pressed against InuYasha. She kissed him hotly and slung her arms around his neck, feeling his heated body against hers. InuYasha felt her body shaking and her breath was already very shallow, he knew that she needed to rest so he broke the kiss, "Kagome, catch your breath." He gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome sounded offended, "Is this… not allowed? Making out while you have a client… or with the client you're with?"

"No, it's not that. You're exhausted! Catch your breath before anything." InuYasha was unusually concerned.

"Well, okay… what ever you say coach!"

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll drive you home when you're ready." InuYasha pecked Kagome on the cheek before heading back inside.

Kagome's legs were trembling; her breaths were still coming out shallow but she didn't feel tired, she just felt the need to touch InuYasha again.

She walked into the main gym and straight to the dressing room where she sat on the bench to collect herself.

At the same time, just a broom closet away, InuYasha laid his hand on the door before turning around. He heard a door shut behind him. He turned on his heel to find Kagome, standing behind him, bobby pin in hand.

"How did you…?" InuYasha started.

"When I would miss deadlines for papers, I'd break into the classrooms, all you need is a bobby pin!"

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha took a step forward, placing his hand on her hip.

"I don't really know… I just opened the door. I figured, if I couldn't do it, it wasn't meant to be."

"Guess it's meant to be." InuYasha said before pressing his lips to hers and kissing her lips eagerly. He walked with her and pushed her up against the cold wall of the locker room.

Back to where we left off…

Kagome's hips jolted forward, craving that wonderful sensation she loved so much. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipple, sucking gently. InuYasha chuckled to himself and let go of one of her breasts and slid his hand down her back to her lower backside. He gave her butt a squeeze and continued to suckle her nipple.

Kagome's mind was slipping out of focus; she could only feel InuYasha's tongue massaging her and his hand caressing her. She gripped InuYasha's shoulders and bit her lower lip to stifle her moans.

"Kagome?" InuYasha pulled back, "Should I take you back home now?" He asked, almost as if he was begging her to say yes. Begging her to let him take her back to her house.

"I'm ready to go, yeah." She said rather breathlessly.

"Well, I think you should probably go back through there… It might be a bit strange if you went in one locker room and out another. Sesshomaru might notice." InuYasha slid her bra back over her exposed breasts, kissing each of them before covering them entirely.

Kagome laughed, "Can you imagine the look on Sesshomaru's face if he found us like this?" She clamped her legs around InuYasha's hips.

"He'd be so pissed!" InuYasha laughed.

"Well, before he finds us, maybe I should go." Kagome said, sliding her leg off of InuYasha's waist.

"Meet you at the car." InuYasha said hastily as he pulled himself away from her.

The whole ride home was silent. The sexual tension was so thick that it made it hard to breathe. Kagome twirled her hair and gazed out the window. By the time that they got to Kagome's house, the two were almost shaking with lust.

Kagome found the key in the rafters, slid the key in the lock and they were inside faster than any two people in the history of ever.

They were pressed against each other, tongues twisting, hands roaming. The first thing to go was InuYasha's shirt: he slipped it over his head hastily and threw it aside. The next was Kagome's jacket: InuYasha slid the zipper down and slid it off of her shoulders. After that, Kagome was shoved onto the couch; InuYasha nudged her legs apart, settling between them. Kagome wasn't quite sure how, but her bra was missing by the time InuYasha was attacking them again. Sucking gently and nipping her buds, causing her back to go taut and she moaned softly.

InuYasha slid his hand down her side and found the top of her exercise pants. He pulled back and moved to a kneeling position, removing her pants slowly, watching as a pair of pink underwear was revealed. They were sheer with a little bow at the waistline. He watched as her toned legs were unveiled slowly, he throbbed beneath his pants and he snapped her underwear off too.

Kagome jerked up and gasped, blushing a deep red. InuYasha laid himself back down upon her and kissed her deeply. His hands were back on her chest in a blink of an eye. She arched again and felt his bulge against her core. His left hand traveled down her side again.

InuYasha felt her curls before he felt the heat and the moisture of her opening. One finger slid in slowly and he felt her whole body becoming rigid and a feeble whimper escaped her lips, that single sound drove his mind overboard. Slowly, he began to pump in and out of her body. It was warm and soft but he didn't feel her enjoying it as much as he hoped. In an attempt to amplify her pleasure, he inserted a second finger into her, making her moan even louder and arch her back off of the couch. InuYasha felt Kagome gripping his fingers with her inner walls. He glanced up at her face, her eyes were slid shut and she was biting her lip to prevent any loud moans. InuYasha smiled. He leaned down and spread her folds to lick her button. With his tongue, he flicked the small button, causing Kagome to moan loudly, clenching the fabric on the couch. InuYasha pumped his fingers faster, spreading them inside of her, pressing on the different walls and feeling for the differences in her reaction.

Kagome's moans were getting louder and with each moan, she bucked her hips slightly and her inner walls tightening. Sweat beaded on her forehead, her mind was blank except for the amazing pleasure pulsing beneath her waist. InuYasha's member was throbbing painfully below his pants.

Faster and faster he pumped, his tongue caressing her sensitive button, as if it was an irresistible candy that was stuck to the wrapper. Kagome's fists were clutching the fabric on the couch; she felt that amazing pleasure in the tips of her toes. The sensation ran up her legs, through her stomach and landed in here core to explode, leaving her writhing in pleasure, moaning and sweating.

InuYasha felt his fingers get gripped tightly, he saw her back go taut. It was beyond him how sexy it was when she came to him.

When she relaxed and her orgasm passed, she gazed at InuYasha lovingly.

"Kagome," InuYasha's voice was almost begging, "Can I?" He looked at her with his golden spheres, looking as pitiful as he could muster.

"… I wish… I'm sorry, no." Kagome shot him down.

"But-"

"No, InuYasha. I swore I wouldn't…" She gave him her saddest look she could find in her arsenal of pathetic, begging looks and InuYasha caved.

"Alright, maybe some other time?"

"Maybe…"


End file.
